roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion
Illusion is a Superior Fusion (or Fusion Element)FusionElement in Elemental Battlegrounds, Released on September 13th 2018. The medal consists of a red outline colored with silver. The center consists of the Penrose triangle, a popular optical illusion. Illusion is an element made to confuse the opponent. As simple as it may look, due to its low damage, this element requires various skill assets in order to use it correctly. The element is also very flexible and versatile, as it does not have much mobility. It is a fusion between Nature (450 diamonds) and Time (500 diamonds) with an extra 777 more diamonds needed; costing 1727 diamonds overall. Summary Illusion is mostly a defensive tricky Element, being able to trick players and limit their mobility. Moves like Ace Up The Sleeve can reverse the victim’s controls, and Trichotomy creates 2 other clones of yourself to confuse the players. If one plans to use this element, remember that this element is not planned to be used offensively, as the damage is really low but can be used as a distraction. The learning curve for this element is extremely high, as using this element effectively heavily relies on the caster’s ability to take advantage of the debuffs and tricks played on the victims using more damaging spells. Semantics Ace Up The Sleeve The idiom "ace up the sleeve" means a surprise or secret advantage. This matches the spell Ace Up The Sleeve, which reverses the victims' controls, thus gaining the user advantage. Trichotomy The term trichotomy refers to a division into three. The spell Trichotomy splits the user into three separate clones, thus making the spell's name fitting. Refraction The term refraction refers to the bending of light, much like the spell Refraction, which also bends a beam of light down towards an opponent. Illusive Atake Illusive is an adjective for illusion, which means something that seems to be there, but is not. The term atake ''means to overtake. The combining of ''illusive and atake would mean to overtake by tricking someone, hence the spell's name. Ethereal Acumen The term ethereal means extraordinary, or strange, while an acumen would mean a depth of perception or sense. The spell Ethereal Acumen rips open a window to a fourth-dimensional realm, in comparison to the terms' definitions. Explanation Behind the Fusion It is currently unknown as to how Nature and Time make Illusion. One possibility is that the "Nature" part in the Fusion refers to the natural optical illusions. The fact that Time is also required, however, suggests that this "Illusion" Element refers to space and time. One possible explanation is that Nature refers to the environment around someone, and how it can affect perception. Additionally, some people believe the concept of time as a flowing thing is an illusion. Trivia * Illusion was suggested on the 7th poll, however, it was overcome by Chaos and got added after being suggested among the Discord Community due to the belief of the poll being altered. * Ethereal Acumen is very unique by itself, as it's the first spell that supposedly uses the "fourth dimension", and takes complete control of the camera. * The clones of Trichotomy would fall gently, like a feather. * The range of Illusive Atake is the same from Slime's healing Slime Buddies. * There is a bug when using Trichotomy, on which the real player is faster than it's clones, making it very easy to discover the real player, however this only occurs with bad computers. * Illusion's heavy emphasis on playing cards likely comes from magic tricks, which are illusions and many magic tricks involve the use of standard playing cards. * In low graphics and having a bad computer, you can identify the real one as the clones will be very buggy. * The medal for Illusion, the Penrose Triangle, has been used before in an Illusion medal created by the Discord user Remora. Remora's was purple and featured writing, as opposed to red and blank, and it is not known if there is a relationship between these. * The white lines in Ethereal Acumen were originally black but were changed to white. ** The reason for this was the addition of the background change to a dark one during the ultimate. * The medal for Illusion is one of the only six medals that don't have a swirl, the other three being Sans, Storm, Darkness, Phoenix, and Technology. * A popular trick with Trichotomy is to cast it, and immediately follow up with Arcane Guardian; doing so results in a distorted version of the heavenly chorus, gaining a louder, deeper, and more echoey acoustic for most of the duration. The details of the change are affected by how quickly the ult is cast. ** A similar trick can be done with Illusive Atake and Flash Slash, resulting in Flash Slash playing the entirety of the charge-up sound effects. * Clones from Trichotomy and Illusive Atake will mimic whatever sound the caster was currently making. * Ace Up The Sleeve makes the same sound as Refraction. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements